sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of Albert
22 May 1990 (US) | recorded = 1989–1990 | venue = | studio = | genre = Rock | length = 46:22 | label = Columbia CK-46188 | producer = Andrew Ridgeley, Gary Bromham and Martyn "Max" Heyes | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Son of Albert is the only studio album by Andrew Ridgeley. Originally released in May 1990, Ridgeley's effort was a sharp turn away from his former pop image with Wham! years earlier. Focusing more on guitars and drums, the critical reaction to Ridgeley's attempt at a solo record was mixed. After rather unimpressive sales from Son of Albert, Ridgeley gradually quit playing music professionally. Two singles from the album, "Red Dress" and "Shake", were released in 1990 with little success (with the exception of a top twenty hit in Australia for the latter). Another song, "Mexico", was scheduled to be released as the album's third single, but was dropped."Mexico" Song Information Ridgeley's album is named after himself, as the son of Albert Ridgeley.AndrewRidgeley.com (UK) In January 2018, a remastered and expanded edition of the album was released in the UK on Cherry Red Records. Reception Entertainment Weekly praised the instrumental "verve" of the songs, but criticized it for lacking conviction: "Ridgeley seems to have redefined himself as a kick-in-the-pants rock & roller, but his songs still come out sounding like manufactured pop." Track listing All songs arranged and produced by Andrew Ridgeley and Gary Bromham, unless noted otherwise. The 2018 Expanded Edition includes the original album tracks from the vinyl, CD, and Cassette release, plus extra bonus tracks.ANDREW RIDGELEY: SON OF ALBERT, SPECIAL EXPANDED EDITION - Cherry Red Records Personnel Musicians *Andrew Ridgeley: lead vocals, additional vocals, Spanish vocals on "Mexico", voice box *Mary Cassidy, Lauren Fownes, Brie Howard, Miss Johnny, George Michael (on "Red Dress" only), Tessa Niles: additional vocals *Gary Bromham, Dan McCafferty, Mark "Bobby" Robinson: Spanish vocals on "Mexico" *Robert Ahwai, Gary Bromham, Phil Palmer: guitars *Tony Barnard, Michael Cozzi: acoustic and electric guitar *Hugh Burns: Spanish guitar on "Mexico", acoustic and electric guitars *Gary Masters: keyboards *Mark Feltham: harmonica *Graham Edwards, Deon Estus, Davey Faragher, Jerry Ferguson, Paul Gray: bass *Danny Thompson: Spanish vocals on "Mexico", electric bass, double bass *Gary Bromham, Pat Torpey, Paul Ridgeley: drums *Laurence Cottell, Dave O'Higgins, Paul Spong: horns *Danny Cummings: percussion *Richard Gibbs: voice box Production *Engineered by Harvey Birrell, Jacques Erhardt, Gordon Fordyce, Paul Gomersall, Martyn "Max" Heyes, Russell Leahy, Gary Wilkinson, and Perry Cleveland-Peck *Mixed at Amazon Studios, Liverpool; Comforts Place, Lingfield; Mayfair Studios, London, and Olympic Studios, London *Mixed by Paul Gomersall, Martyn "Max" Heyes, and Tim Weidener *Photography by Julian Broad *Album design by Andrew Ridgeley and Simon Halfon *Management: Lippman Kahane Entertainment *Recorded at Comforts Place, Lingfield; Compass Point, Nassau; Eden Studios, London, England; EMI/Pathé Studios, Paris, France; Galaxy Sound Studio, Los Angeles; Ground Control, Los Angeles; Great Linford Studios, Great Linford; Maison Rouge, London; Mayfair Studios, London; Olympic Studios, London; Terminal 24, London, and Skylight Studios, London Chart performance Album "Shake" single References Category:1990 debut albums Category:Andrew Ridgeley albums Category:Columbia Records albums